


Wisp

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hospitalization, Injury, Injury Recovery, Shrapnel - Freeform, Souvernirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin has an odd request for ther medics
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Wisp

When she asks for a wisp of the metal they pulled out of her, the doctors look at Lin as if she’d grown another head. When her mother asks for it, however, they obey like it was the word of some Supreme Being and almost fall on their knees before getting Lin her shrapnel.

Lin just looks at the woman, who hasn’t grown another head for reasons the Chief of Police can’t comprehend, and says barely above a whisper.

“Hey, Chief”

“Hey, Chief” The woman answers back and it’s this small gesture that makes Lin feel like nothing wrong happened at all and nothing ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the other works, they're all interconnected!!


End file.
